OMG FOURSOME!
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED…KAGOME WOULD BE WITH EVERY DAMN GUY IN THE SERIES

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED…KAGOME WOULD BE WITH EVERY DAMN GUY IN THE SERIES!"

_**ATTENTION: THIS COULD TURN OUT TO BE **__**REALLY**__** EXPLICIT! TRUST ME, IF YOU GO ALL SHY GUY ABOUT HOT, RAUNCHY SEX, FUCKING RUN AWAY, NOW! AND NONE OF THIS 'Oh, that's gross! They're her brothers' shit! Get a clue peeps, it isn't real! This is just for my peeps who review, my biggest fan (Crow-Rat) and my muse (Uchiha Bitch, who can actually handle reading this, but hopefully I'll at least get her to blush, XD.) those of you who can't stomach the lemon, I FUCKING DARE YOU to leave me a flame, especially after I warned you. Not to mention, you'll have a hell of a lot of people chewing you out, afterwards. So, flame on. XD.**_

_**For everyone else, thanks a million for the feedback on "At Long Last" seems like everyone like the idea for my new story. I'll post a preview of it after this.**_

_**Here we go!**_



"_Hell No."_

Both Uchiha brothers smirked identical smirks. Naruto glared, his arm resting comfortably around his girlfriend's shoulders. Said girlfriend was shock still, her mind whirling in confusion and it was easily seen in her pretty eyes.

"You can't keep us from our sister, dobe. You may be her first boyfriend, but _I_ will always be her first kiss." Sasuke smirked and blew a kiss at his twin, who flushed indignantly.

"We were five years old!" she pointed out and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The short one _may be_ her first boyfriend, and you may be her first _kiss_ little brother, but _I_ will always be her first _love."_ Itachi smirked.

Kagome blushed heatedly and looked away, she knew it was true. Ever since she had been a toddler, she always had a deep love for her sexy older brother. Her mother told her that when she was 15, she declared that she would marry Itachi, now at 23, she still felt strongly for him. She _did_ love Naruto though, they had been together since they were 18…'The best five years of my life,' Naruto told her, a sincere smile on his whiskered, tan face.

Then there was her twin brother. Sasuke. Older by a mere 10 minutes, he always had this seductive, smoldering look about him, and Kagome would constantly think about how nice it would be to spend more time with him…_intimately_…she felt disgusted at herself, but how could she help what she felt?

"Hey! I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall!" Naruto grumbled. Kagome giggled and played with Naruto's spiky blonde hair. He grinned back at her and lowered his arm from her shoulder's to her thigh, where he squeezed softly. His grin grew wider when she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting it gently. He was beginning to lean closer to her face, hoping to bite that lip himself when he was suddenly picked up.

"Hey!"

Itachi slung him over his shoulder and gave Sasuke a pointed look, which quickly had him headed for the kitchen. Once his younger brother was gone, Itachi smirked at his baby sister, who tilted her head.

"We need to talk. Men to boy." He explained, ignoring Naruto's yell (_Hey! I'm a man, too!)_ And proceeded in entering the kitchen, leaving a giggling Kagome on the couch.

She shrugged before reaching for one of the forgotten watermelon cubes. With all her boys over, she had decided to fix a quick snack, but instead of cutting up watermelon slices, she diced them up into cute little cube-shaped mouthfuls. It seemed she would have to start on the sweet fruit by herself.

-In the Kitchen-

"No, no, absolutely not!"

Itachi and Sasuke both sighed.

"Dobe, do you really think you'll be able to keep her to yourself? You know that she wants all three of us, so why don't all of us share her?" Sasuke reasoned.

"It's _disgusting_, that's why! You're her brothers for fucksake!" Naruto's head filled with images of the Uchiha Brothers touching his little Kagome and he shivered. "Hell no."

Itachi smirked, "We'd let you take her virginity."

Naruto flushed, "W-what?" he asked weakly.

"I get her ass, you get her pussy and Sasuke gets her mouth. Then, we'll switch." Itachi said, smirking when he noticed the tent in the boy's pants.

"B-But, I…"

Sasuke snickered, "Fucking Pervert. You'd _like_ to see her getting fucked by all three of us, wouldn't you? Can you imagine her moans? Her tightness, her wetness, her _hotness_?"

Naruto frowned and looked away; feeling a bit ashamed but still so turned on for some reason, "She won't go for it."

Itachi smirked, "She won't _at first_, but you know how Kagome is…" they all glanced into the living room, watching Kagome as she popped a piece of watermelon in her mouth, some of the juices running down her neck as she chewed. "She can be quite _messy._"

All three males felt their cock's twitch, watching as Kagome gathered up the drop of watermelon juice on her finger and pushing it into her sweet little mouth.

They then glanced at each to her and Naruto sighed, admitting defeat.

-Living Room-

Kagome blinked when all of a sudden all three boys re-entered the living room. She smiled at Naruto as he took his place beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her, prying her mouth open roughly. She blushed, but kissed him back. What she was not expecting, was for her older brother to kneel down and hook her legs over his shoulders, kissing her inner thighs gently.

"I-Itachi!"

She let out a gasp when Sasuke reached for her breasts, squeezing the left one roughly, and pinching the nipple on the right one. She felt large hands cupping her face and again, Naruto set his lip on her's, dominating her mouth completely.

Itachi smirked and flipped Kagome's skirt up, revealing her pretty little white panties underneath. He glanced up, watching as Sasuke moved behind the couch before grabbing Kagome's breasts again. After kneading them for a few seconds, he grabbed the collar of the shirt and ripped it down the middle, her bra-clad breasts exposed to their eyes.

Kagome whimpered, her lips still locked tightly with Naruto's. Her body shivered when Itachi licked at her through her panties, his tongue felt warm and so good. She arched up eagerly, licking tongues with Naruto and holding onto Sasuke's groping hands.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, who nodded. The older twin moved to sit next to his sister and he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Three pairs of eyes watched as the garment fell away, revealing full and pale, round breasts with dusky rose colored nipples.

Naruto ripped his lips off of a panting Kagome. Her eyes half-lidded and she moaned when she felt Itachi remove her panties, his finger hooked and knuckle pressing against her clit wonderfully.

"Spread her legs," Itachi breathed, his mouth already watering in anticipation. He watched as both Naruto and Sasuke grabbed at a leg and spread them apart, bearing her smooth, wet pussy to his lusty gaze.

Though they would have enjoyed eating Kagome's pussy, Sasuke and Naruto decided to have their share by sucking on her nipples. Both moaned, if her breasts tasted this good, they could only guess that her cunt tasted just as good.

And indeed it did. Itachi lapped at the hairless pink pussy hungrily, his tongue digging deep inside, hoping for her juices to come squirting out. His mouth closed over her clit and he smirked when Kagome arched her back, a sweet wail escaping her lovely throat.

"Ah, Ah, oh, yes!" Kagome pushed her boyfriend and her twin's heads closer to her breasts, the sucking on her nipples becoming harder, and the licking of her pussy becoming faster.

"You like having your older brother eating your pussy, Kags?" Naruto rasped against her breast, licking around it. When she nodded, Sasuke smirked, "Say it. Say you like it when our brother eats you."

Kagome whined in protest, but when both men bit her nipples, she relented, "I-I like it when our brother eats me!"

"Good girl," Sasuke murmured. He rolled her nipple in between his teeth, watching as Naruto sucked her other nipple roughly, pulling his head back to pop the nipple before devouring it again.

Meanwhile, Itachi was beginning to pet Kagome's pussy while eating it. He rubbed her flower petals gently, before flicking a finger against her clit. "Cum for me, Kagome." He demanded.

All three males watched as Kagome arched beautifully, her breasts pressing into the air as she came, a loud scream of Itachi's name escaping her mouth.

Itachi swallowed, a soft groan rumbling against Kagome's pussy as he drank down her juices. "Such a sweet pussy," he murmured, kissing it one last time before he stood. "Lucky shrimp." He deadpanned Naruto, who smirked in reply. He'd be the one ramming that delicious pussy first.

Kagome panted, her tongue licking her lips. Her pussy was still quivering. She barely felt herself being carried off the couch by her older brother who sat himself down with her on his knee. She watched as he unzipped his zipper and reached his hand in to pull out his cock. Her eyes widened. Wow…he was big.

Naruto and Sasuke followed Itachi lead, pulling their cocks out of their pants. They watched as Kagome blushed brightly and each smirked. They were all really big. No doubt that Kagome would feel super full.

Itachi rubbed Kagome's pussy, gathering some of her juices in his hand and using them to slick up his cock. After he was well slicked, he made Kagome stand up before he told her to sit on it.

"W-What?" she asked, her eyes wide. Was her brother actually asking her to sit her ass on his cock?

Itachi merely smirked and spread her asscheeks, her anal passage opened up for him. "Sit, Kagome." When she made no move to do so, he spanked her on the ass. She jumped, her squeal loud and surprised. "Come on, Kagome."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome lowered herself onto Itachi's thick length. She felt the tip press into her ass, before it popped in. She muffled her scream as Itachi groaned loudly, his hands coming up to her hips. Slowly easing herself all the way down, she leaned her back to Itachi's chest, breathing hard.

Naruto stroked his cock, before stepping between Itachi and Kagome's legs. His blue eyes sought hers and he winced when he noticed the pain. "Gomen, Kagome." She smiled at him in reply. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly slid into her virgin passage. When he came to her barrier, he sighed, before plunging in quickly, her short scream ringing in his ears.

Kagome whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut. "Ah. Owe,"

Sasuke gently cupped her face and kissed her lips, gently sucking on her lower lips before he straightened up, his cock head resting at her lips. He watched as she looked over at Naruto who nodded, "Go ahead, Kagome. Suck on it." And she did.

Sasuke tossed his head back, moaning softly as her warm mouth surrounded his turgid cock. "Oh, yeah," he grunted, his hips gently moving back and forth.

Both Naruto and Itachi moved at the same time, their cocks burying themselves deep in Kagome's holes. They each grunted, feeling Kagome tighten around their cocks teasingly, as she sucked off Sasuke.

"Does it feel good, Kagome? Having a cock stuffed in all your holes?" Itachi panted against her ear, lowering his head to suck at her neck while Naruto squeezed her bouncing breasts.

"Mmm, uh huh, it feels really good," she replied, her tongue laving at her twin's cock, kissing the tip and forcing it down her throat. Sasuke mewled and his hips bucked, gagging Kagome with his cock accidentally, she choked and pulled back, gasping for air.

"Hah, G-Gomen Kag-" he released a louder grunt when Kagome sucked him back into her mouth, gagging on his cock repeatedly.

Itachi smirked, "Dirty girl," he murmured, pushing his hips up quicker, his cock sliding into her ass harder.

Naruto was on par with Itachi's moves. His cock ramming down on Kagome's wet little pussy. "Damn, she's so fucking _tight_," he growled. Sweat rolled down his back, coating the back of his shirt with the liquid. He played with Kagome's frilly little black skirt as he pumped, his head coming out for a millisecond before disappearing back inside his girlfriend.

Kagome moaned against Sasuke's cock. She was stuffed so good, it felt delicious, having all three cocks inside her. She hummed appreciatively and raked her small teeth against her twin's cock gently, her sucking becoming harder.

"Do you like it, Kags? Sucking on my cock?" Sasuke gritted out, watching with smoldering black eyes as she nodded. He grunted, grabbing her black hair and shoving her down on his cock harder. Both moaning loudly.

"Ah, shit." Itachi panted, Kagome was starting to grind down on his cock, and it felt too damn good. He noticed that while she was grinding down, she was also shooting up, no doubt giving Naruto the same pleasure.

"Gonna cum soon," Sasuke announced. The two other males nodded in agreement, and their paces quickened, causing Kagome to moan against Sasuke's cock.

"_Damn, cum Kagome!"_ Naruto begged, his cock burying itself deeper. Itachi and Sasuke both growled, "_**Cum**_, Kagome!"

"_Aaaah!"_

She came, her mouth opening wide to swallow Sasuke as he shot his seed down her throat, his head tossed back. Her walls clenched around the two cocks buried inside her, coating the cocks with her juice. The force of her orgasm triggered two more and both males groaned loudly as they bathed her insides while Sasuke bathed her outsides.



"You never even asked me…"

Naruto sighed and buried his face in Kagome's neck. Sasuke was on her left, his head on her chest, and Itachi was resting his head on her stomach.

"You enjoyed it though…didn't you?" Itachi asked, kissing her belly-button gently.

"That's not the point…you just automatically jumped me. What would you have done if I decided not to go through with it?" she demanded.

All three males frowned and nuzzled closer to her. "Gomen…" they all murmured.

Kagome smiled, "It's fine." Her eyes twinkled seductively, "You can make it up to me tomorrow…"

All three males smirked.

"When Itachi is fucking Sasuke who will be blowing Naruto."

All three males sputtered.

One female laughed.



…_**I've been reading too much lemons….**_

_**Well, there my first foursome…How was it? Did I **__**AT LEAST**__** MAKE ANYONE THINK "Oh my god!" If I did, then I'd feel good. XD.**_

_**Alright then, tomorrow, I'll add a second part to this, just for you my lovely muse! (AKA Uchiha Bitch.)**_

_**And after that the preview to "She's not Just a Pretty Face."**_

_**The harem model story.**_

_**Gala Night and EWAGK will be updated on Thursday.**_

_**Hope you liked!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: NOPE

DISCLAIMER: NOPE! DON'T OWN!

_**NOTE: Probably more explicit than the last, I don't know, but this was meant as a gift for my Uchiha Bitch. This is the last of this, no more. Perhaps in the future I will add a bit more yaoi, but this chapter was never intended as one, so as of now, this is **__**COMPLETE**__**. **_



Watery blue eyes opened slowly. A quiet moan sounded through out the cool room.

Naruto stretched a bit, his back arching off the bed, purring lazily. Running a tanned hand through his spiky locks, he turned his head and smiled.

Black hair fanned out like a glowing halo around the white pillow. A light blanket did nothing to cover beautiful curves…

Naruto smirked and leaned down, his nose nuzzling the smooth pale neck. "Morning, doll," he husked.

Obsidian eyes snapped open. "…Uzumaki…"

Naruto yelped, shooting off the bed like a rocket. "The hell? _Itachi!?_"

The eldest Uchiha shuddered in disgust, "What are you doing?"

Naruto flushed angrily, "I'm so fucking sorry!" he wailed sarcastically, "I thought you were my _girlfriend!_"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He was _**not**_ a female, fuck you very much!

Both heads turned when the door opened and they watched as the Uchiha twins stepped through.

Sasuke raised a brow when he noticed both of the men still naked and smirked. "Are you both just waking up?"

Kagome blushed. Her pretty eyes kept flicking back and forth between her older brother and her boyfriend, "Good morning," she whispered, her voice tiny.

Sasuke snickered and wrapped his arm around his twin's small waist. "Should we leave them alone?"

Itachi glared, "I'll kill you," he snarled.

The blonde frowned, "You saying you wouldn't _want_ to be left alone with me? Why?!"

The stares he got from the other three were enough to silence him.

Kagome smiled, "I'll fix breakfast, Sasuke and I just got back with groceries. Will chocolate blueberry pancakes and eggs work?" _(MY FAVORITE! XD)_

Itachi nodded and stood, "How long have we been asleep?"

Sasuke turned his eyes to the ticking clock on the wall. "Well, its 9:00 now, we left at 7:00."

"Two hours…" Naruto mumbled, and then he smirked, "You tired us out, doll-face."

Kagome blushed brightly and huffed as all three males agreed. "You tired each _other_ out." She smirked and walked out of the room, Sasuke in tow. The boys following her once they got dressed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

Kagome reached for the pancake mix and smiled innocently, "You mean you don't remember?"

-_**XD!!-**_

"_Ow, ow…wait, Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered as the large member trusted inside his virgin entrance._

"_Don't be so bitchy, Kagome had it up the ass and she took it better than you are," Sasuke growled, his fingers leaving bruises on the tan hips._

"_But it hurts…" the blonde whispered, his eyes tearing slightly._

"_Sasu-kun…don't be so rough," Kagome pleaded. She sat on Itachi's lap, her quivering pussy stuffed with her older brother's cock. Her own eyes tearing when Naruto let out another whimper._

_Itachi rolled his eyes, "Sasuke, don't be a dick." He was losing his hard-on quickly. His younger brother fucking the blonde wasn't all that hot._

_Sasuke sighed, "Alright, alright." He gently stroked Naruto's limp cock, trying to get the blood pumping._

_Naruto clenched his teeth, "Aaah."_

_**-Weird noise cartoons make when music stops or thoughts are broken. XD!-**_

Itachi smirked at the faces both boys made. "Now I remember," he purred maliciously.

Sasuke turned to Kagome, his face and lips calk-white, "Y-You mean?"

Kagome giggled and flipped one of the pancakes, "No, silly. I was only kidding. It was just a dream I had."

Naruto sighed and walked over to a chair, "Good, that's a huge relief-_**Ah! What the Fuck!?**_"

Kagome blinked, turning to look at her boyfriend, "What happened, koi?"

"My…ass….the chair…ow!" Naruto hissed and massaged his ass-cheeks. His eyes were closed tightly, his face set into a dark grimace.

Kagome's eyes widened in alarm, "Oh no…"

Itachi snickered, "It was no dream, my dear. Naruto really did get fucked. And Hard too."

Sasuke swayed, his eyes fluttering. Finally, he collapsed onto a chair; his shoulder's quaking in horror.

Itachi chuckled and stood, grabbing the plate of pancakes and eggs Kagome had already placed on the counter. Sitting back down, he poured the syrup all over the pancakes then dumped powdered sugar on top.

Kagome moved towards Naruto and brushed back sweat-matted blonde locks. "Honey, are you okay?"

Naruto groaned, "Oh sure," he whined, "I hate you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared, though it didn't look at all intimidating. "Shut…up…"

Kagome handed Sasuke's plate over to him, before grabbing the other, "Come on, sweetheart, you can lie on you're back; that way, I could feed you."

Naruto followed, limping slightly. As he walked by, he shoved the older twin's face into the plate, "Asswhole."

Sasuke snarled, "Yeah, it's yours whose sore!" he hissed back.



Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes. She snuggled further into her twins arms, but still couldn't get comfortable.

"What is it with you tonight?" Sasuke murmured, his eyes watching her as she turned and twisted.

"I don't know, I'm just not tired…" she answered. "Sorry, Sasu…"

Itachi lowered his book a bit and frowned, "Why aren't you tired?"

Kagome shrugged, "I didn't do much today…"

Naruto tilted his head, "Want some tea?"

Kagome smiled, "Iie, I'll be fine." She turned and buried her head into the older twin's neck.

Sasuke hummed silently and gently patted her ass, "I can think of a way to tire you out…"

Kagome blushed, "Um, no, I-"

"Now, now, Kagome," Itachi murmured, his book forgotten as he ran his hands up her legs, "If the only way to get you to sleep is to fuck you senseless then we will."

Kagome squeaked when something soft and silky wrapped around her eyes. "Um…?"

She shivered as Sasuke chuckled, his lips close to her ear, "We're going to play a game, Kagome. You have to guess…"

She gasped as her legs were suddenly forced open, the red panties she was wearing slowly being pulled down her long legs. Warm, calloused hands ran back up her legs only to stop at her smooth pussy.

"Which one of us…is sucking on your pussy." Sasuke slipped his hands under the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed, and roughly squeezed her breasts. He smirked when she moaned.

Naruto rubbed his finger against Kagome's flower petals, smirking lazily when they began to moisten. He dipped his finger in teasingly, before pulling it out and bringing it into his lips.

Itachi grabbed Kagome's small hand and forced it to grasp his hard dick. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to make a sound as she tugged harshly on the flesh. If she knew that she was jerking him off, then she'd automatically know it was Naruto who was eating her.

Kagome panted, her hips thrusting as two fingers continuously sank into her tight pussy, "Oh, harder," she moaned, her eyes closed tightly behind the blindfold.

Sasuke snickered and pulled the shirt over her head. He pulled her back against his chest, before leaning his head forward and attacking her neck with his wet tongue. His fingers pulled at rosy nipples, pulling them back to the point of being painful, before he pushed them back.

Itachi's left hand fisted. Kagome's hand had begun to jerk his long, hard dick slowly. He watched with smoldering black eyes as her pale hand pulled the foreskin forwards then backwards. Her thumb swept over the slit teasingly, before her fingers danced down to his heavy cum balls. They were fondled carefully. Her little hand weighing each one, before squeezing them together.

Naruto licked his fingers, his tongue making his fingers all nice and wet. Gently slapping his palm against her clit, he bit his lip as she cried out.

"You're being pretty loud Kagome," Sasuke announced. He had to be the only one to speak, otherwise the pussy eater's identity would no longer be a mystery (well, that was weird…XD). "I think we should gag you. Do you want to be gagged, sis?"

Kagome moaned, her hand playing with the set of balls. "Hai, I want to be gagged," she answered, gasping as a quick tongue licked at her pussy.

Sasuke reached for another piece of material to stuff into Kagome's pretty mouth, when he was stopped.

"No, I…I want to be gagged by…by _this_." She pulled the dick in her hand closer to her. All three men watched with lust-ladled eyes as she opened her tiny mouth, begging silently for Itachi's cock.

Naruto kissed the sopping pink pussy before slithering his tongue in, moaning quietly at the sweet taste of his girlfriend. (I can't think of a flavor, --)

Itachi shuddered before lifting himself onto his knees. The head of his dick nudged Kagome's mouth, which quickly swallowed him inside. He watched in amazement as she moved her head, soft humming vibrations creeping along his cock. He grabbed her raven black hair roughly, pulling her away from his dick before slamming back inside her mouth, closing his eyes tightly when he hit the back of her throat.

Kagome moaned, her tongue bathing to big dick in her mouth. It tasted so good, and she loved the way it felt; choking her and gagging her…stuffing itself all the way down her throat. She could feel the tongue on her pussy becoming insistent. The licking becoming more frantic. Then the sucking started, and she moaned loudly around the cock.

Sasuke panted softly, his dick poking Kagome's back. Grabbing onto Naruto's blonde locked, he eased it away from Kagome's pussy, causing her to whine. Naruto shot him a foul look, but he didn't care. He would get his damn dick inside Kagome's pussy, dammit!

He placed his hands under her knees and lifted her slightly, his cock slipping in between her knees. After he aligned his dick to her dripping pussy, he slammed her down onto his dick, groaning loudly.

Kagome let out a soft cry, gagging as the dick in her mouth shoved itself down her throat. Quickly easing back, she coughed a few times, feeling the dick rub against her cheeks. She was so full…she knew that it was Sasuke's dick inside her pussy, but she would have to suck off the dick in her mouth a bit more to register who it was.

Naruto watched as Sasuke began bouncing Kagome onto his dick. His blue eyes darkened, watching as Kagome's cunt took in the large flesh before it released. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't get to taste all of her…

Kagome gasped loudly. The tongue was back, sucking furiously at her stuffed pussy. She moaned, feeling the tongue slide in, licking at the cock inside her for a minute, before biting down gently on her clit.

Sasuke grunted, his brows furrowing. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled Naruto away from his treat…but the extra pleasure he got in the process was pretty good.

Itachi couldn't help it, he groaned softly. He grunted as his thick seed spurted out in large bursts into Kagome's mouth. He watched as she swallowed hungrily, moaning in pleasure as the white spunk overflowed her mouth and dipped down to her heaving breasts.

He shuddered and watched as she parted her sticky lips, "Yummy, Aniki," she purred, her tongue tracing her lips.

Naruto rubbed his nose against her clit, wanting her to cum so he could eagerly suck it all down. "Come on doll, you already know I'm sucking you down here, cum for me already."

Kagome tried to giggle, but with the cock slamming itself up her pussy, she could do nothing but sigh. "H-Hai." She agreed.

Sasuke grunted and grabbed onto Kagome's shoulders, he groaned as his dick went deeper inside her, "Oh, hai," he grunted eagerly, feeling the familiar tingle in his dick. He tossed his head back, a long groan escaping his throat as he emptied himself inside her.

Kagome moaned, feeling her twin's cum flood into her pussy. She let out a strangled gasp when Naruto bit down on her clit, causing her to squirt out all her cum. She sighed, feeling him lick it up, moaning in content.

Sasuke's heart thudded against his chest, and he leaned backwards, his head hitting the pillow. He sighed when Kagome followed, her head nuzzled into his chest, fast asleep.

Itachi wiped the sweat off his forehead, and rested his head on the other pillow, his eyes shutting close.

Naruto purred, content where he was, his cheek resting against Kagome's warm abdomen.

"Naru?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Did you like the way Sasu tasted?"

Naruto gagged.



_**STUPID FAY!**_

_**STUPID SCHOOL!  
STUPID MATH!**_

_**Haha, XD.**_

_**Well, there it be! The last chappie! (For now, XD)**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Next to be updated will be:**_

_**Gala Night.**_

_**Oh and btw, I made an AMV for Gala Night on Youtube. Just look up, "Gaara and Kagome-Kissed by a Rose" OR "THESabakunoJaganshi." You don't have to leave a comment, just go see it before you review and let me know how it was.**_

_**Byeness!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi.**_


End file.
